heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Necro
Master Necro is the Elemental Highlord of Darkness. One of the descendants of the original Creator's Children, he carries on the legacy...and the war. Physical Appearance Necro is a tall, muscular figure, standing at a solid six feet tall. He is coated from head to toe in a solid, ornate battle armor that is flexible, but heavy. His helmet is designed in such a way that he has good vision from it, but leaves him a shadowy enigma to his opponent. Undearneath the armor, Necro is actually a fairly ordinary man—his spiked black hair cut short, and his gray eyes glistening. Weapons/Abilities Necro's personal arm is a blade best defined by its name: The DoomBlade. A two-handed broadsword of an unknown black metal, beautiful ivory veins run up and down it, forming the image of an ivory skull at the hilt. He fights slowly, but powerfully with this weapon, weighted down by his armor that restricts his speed but weathers attacks exceptionally well. In addition, Necro is known to have a powerful hand in the ways of dark magic. With his degrees of power, it requires him no items and only a few seconds to lay curses on his opponents at close range. It is said his magical power is so great, he could raise an undead army using only half of his energy reserves. Whether this is true remains to be seen. Personality On his surface, Master Necro appears everything one would expect from a character of his type—cruel, sadistic, and cocky. He rarely loses a fight, leading to a massive ego of his. If he wants a troop from another side, he will fight them personally, flooding them with his immense dark energies until their judgment is too clouded to know any better. Under the surface, however, Necro looks more like a normal government official, only looking out for his people and defending his nation. In truth, Necro often wonders why the war exists—but as long as it does, it must continue, and so he puts on the mask and acts the part of the ultimate evil. Backstory During the Time of Creation, there existed a place—not so much a specific universe, but an area resembling a universe outside all others. In this area, there sat eight kids—four boys, four girls—calmly watching, not really understanding, all the other universes appearing and exploding around them. It was like a group of kids being delighted by a fireworks show. And like all young kids, they had a short attention span. After seeing that no more universes would explode for their amusement, one of the eight kids—a girl, to be precise—spoke up. "That was fun," she said, "but who wants to play a game? I'll be the good guy," she said, motioning to herself, "...and you can be the bad guy!" She said, pointing to a boy with black hair. It was just a game, what was the harm? But soon, the game got a little out of proportion as the other children joined in. Everyone wanted to win, but there could only be one true winner. The verbal beginning turned into friendly spars. Which turned into not-so-friendly spars. Eventually, the kids—now teenagers—went their separate ways, seeing that they would need more forces to win. It is believed that around this time, the DoomBlade and all other swords like it were forged. Now, billions of years later, that boy is now dead—obviously—but his legend has been passed on through the generations. By the Dark Lord's Relic, called the Black Soul, the current Master Necro has taken his place as the leader of the Dark Army. Brave and powerful, the fight continues—but what are they fighting for at this point? To this, not even Master Necro or the other Highlords or Highladies can answer. They just shrug and say, "Who knows?" Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Oh man, my first-ever original character. This guy stretches all the way back to my young-and-stupid days, in which days I was all about the villains. They were shady, they were cool, and people liked them—naturally, all things I wanted going for myself. When I began my Internet escapades, I was a strange hybrid creature—half of me was, well...me...and the other half was Master Necro, my villainous persona who represented all things Dark. Eventually, as I matured and found myself introduced to the Role-Playing crowd, Necro broke off of me. I became myself, and Necro became a character. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army